In general, a refrigerator is a device including a refrigerator main body having at least a cooling chamber, a door for opening/closing the cooling chamber, and a refrigerating cycle for supplying cold air to the cooling chamber, thus to store foods in a state of low temperature.
Such refrigerator is further provided with an ice maker as an apparatus for generating ice, and an ice bank in which the ice generated by the ice maker is stored.
In recent time, as a demand increases, ice makers and ice banks are widely installed in the refrigerators. Ice made by the ice maker is dropped in the ice bank to be collected therein.
When a usage time limit of the ice maker expires, foreign materials or the like may be settled in the ice maker, and accordingly the ice maker is needed to be cleaned up.
However, the related art ice maker is not facilitated to be assembled or disassembled, and thereby the ice maker is partially cleaned with being still installed in the refrigerator, which causes unsanitary condition thereof. If both inside and outside of the ice maker are desired to be cleaned up, then the ice maker is disassembled from the refrigerator main body or the door for the cleaning, resulting in a complicated operation. Also, after the cleaning, the ice maker should be reassembled and then coupled back to the refrigerator main body or the door, requiring considerable time and effort for the cleaning of the ice maker.
In particular, in the related art ice maker, an ice tray containing water to form ice is fixed to a frame of the ice maker. It is thusly not easy to separate the ice tray from the frame. Accordingly, the cleaning of the ice tray is also complicated and the inside of the frame is unapproachable, thereby interfering with the cleaning of the inside of the frame.